Incluso después de tu muerte
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Vagamente oía el timbre de su celular, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente. Lamentaba haber tocado el tema con Raiko y Kahiko, lamentaba mucho decir que quería librarse de Yoite. No era verdad. Bueno, sí. Pero era tan contradictorio, pues no lo quería cerca suyo justamente porque tenía miedo de cuánto deseaba que nunca se separara de él"


¡Hola, hola, sempais! (nwn)/ Mary les manda un gran saludo desde su computadora (:3), deseando que hasta ahora estén pasando un buen año 2014 (xD) y por supuesto, que lo sigan pasando (uwu).

Bueno, estoy aquí porque hace poco volví a darme una ojeada a la mayoría de los capítulo de Nabari no O, y resulta que, si es posible, me enamoré aun más de Yoite (xD). En vista de ello, me decidí a colaborar con otro fic a dos maravillosos personajes, que se volvieron mis favoritos por segunda vez consecutiva (*-*).

_En esta ocasión, me resultaron incontrolables las ganas por hacer un yaoi, así que espero haber logrado con éxito mi primer Yukite oficial (no sé si así se llamaría la pareja, pero bueno (xD), se entiende lo que quiero decir). Debido a esto, también los personajes podrían estar en OoC, pero intenté mantenerlo tan a raya como fue posible. _

**La serie de _Nabari no O_, ustedes ya saben, no me pertenece; la prueba está en que Yoite terminó como terminó, y porque el yaoi sería entre Yukimi y él... a saber por qué me gusta más la pareja (xD). En fin, lo que quiero decir es que la serie pertenece a Yuki Kamatani (:3), yo sólo tomé prestados a sus personajes. **

Quiero dedicar el fic a **Ame Winner**, por su comentario de mi otro fic aquí y porque además, escribió historias tan bonitas de estos dos. Francamente, ella es la responsable por mi gusto aquí (xD). Espero que te guste, sempai (QwQ)

¡Y sin más que decir, aquí la historia!

* * *

><p><strong>(~*((Unspoken))*~)<strong>

**.**

Cada vez que encontraba la mirada con aquel par de zafiros, una serie de sentimientos estallaban en el interior de Yukimi. No importa cuánto tratara de ignorarlos, ahí estaban zumbándole en el oído igual que mosquitos. Perder el control sobre sus emociones era tan problemático e insoportable; de verdad le irritaba, en especial cuando no sabía muy bien qué le provocaba estar junto a Yoite. Algunos sentimientos no habían cambiado desde el primer día que conoció al joven, así que era sencillo identificar la confusión mezclada con lástima y perplejidad. Sin embargo, durante los últimos meses se percató de que su pecho se encogía al estar frente a frente con el moreno, y le aterraba dar con el nombre de aquel sentimiento nuevo e intenso.

También le llevó meses admitir que muy en el fondo, dolía un poco la frialdad de Yoite para con él. La persistencia del más joven a mantenerse apartado, casi siempre le granjeaba un considerable malhumor. Porque se suponía que era el protector de Yoite, porque eran compañeros de piso y aun así, continuaban siendo unos perfectos extraños; lo que estaría bien si tan sólo no viviera constantemente preocupado. Es obvio que Yukimi se esforzaba a lo grande en ocultar su ansiedad, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil mantener una expresión impávida.

Ya por experiencia sabía que demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente equivalía a dar un salto al abismo, ya que existe un potencial riesgo de que las personas te traicionen o se burlen de ti. Él no estaba dispuesto a ninguna de las opciones, y lo sacaba de quicio que después de tantos años jactándose de mantener a raya sus emociones, llegara Yoite y arruinara todo.

De pronto, el chico atravesaba aquella faceta aburrida y despreocupada de Yukimi, desatando un caos en su interior. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

Yukimi es un experto en ocultarse dentro de un caparazón de apatía, incluso cuando el pánico le golpea con fuerza y le grita que haga algo rápido. Él maneja bien las situaciones de peligro, siempre calmo y lógico, pero en cuanto a la gente se refería, su mecanismo de defensa tendía a mostrarlo como insensible; lo que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Yukimi, igual que cualquier ser humano, se podía encariñar fácilmente de alguien, sólo que temía mucho del momento en que perdiera a ese alguien.

Por eso le fastidiaba tanto que Yoite se hubiera convertido en algo más que una herramienta. Le molestaba que al verlo, sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo sentir mejor y aliviarle su triste existencia. Ver que sus esfuerzos eran más bien inútiles, sólo conseguía que entrar al departamento fuera una especie de tortura personal. La prueba era que llevaba casi un minuto parado en el pasillo, con una bolsa de compras en la mano y la llave suspendida en la cerradura. Realmente no quería entrar.

Inhaló profundo y maldijo una vez más su suerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo habían vuelto el protector de Yoite?

« Bueno, la definición de protector no se ajusta realmente a lo que soy, ¿huh? ». Pensó, chasqueando la lengua y decidiéndose a entrar por fin.

Empujó la puerta y sacó las llaves con más violencia de la necesaria, pero cerró con suavidad.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Anunció, sin esperar ninguna respuesta en concreto. El silencio fue lo único que le recibió durante un largo instante mientras se adentraba a la estancia.

El departamento permaneció en silencio. Todo permanecía igual a cuando se fue, varias horas atrás. No es que le molestara en absoluto, pero a veces desearía que no fuera así. Una parte de él quería entrar y oír a la televisión hablando, o ver que desde el sillón alguien se volviera hacia la entrada y le respondiera con un "¡Bienvenido!". La verdad es que la compañía de Yoite sí le afectaba un poco, ya que al no estar del todo solo, quería que al menos se notara. Era un tanto incómodo para Yukimi vivir de esta manera.

—¿Yoite? —Llamó, agitando la bolsa en sus manos—. Traje los ingredientes para una limonada.

Una parte de Yukimi recordó entonces al pequeño gato negro que tuvo hace mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta que en cierta manera, así era como veía al más joven: Yoite parecía más un gato que un ser humano, pues se movía con el sigilo y habilidad propios de un felino, además de que era tan solitario como uno. Quizá esa era la razón del por qué su relación oscilaba entre lo confortable e incómodo, porque ¿saben?, a Yukimi siempre le gustaron los gatos, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca en su vida conoció a nadie tan silencioso como Yoite. Si bien le agradaba que no fuera el típico adolescente molesto e inquieto, últimamente pasaba el día deseando ver aunque sea en una ocasión, la sonrisa del portador del Kira.

—Eh, Yoite —volvió a llamar y entonces lo notó. Pestañeó rápidamente, fijando su atención única y exclusivamente en el gran bulto del suelo. El moreno estaba acurrucado en el suelo, con un montón de mantas que lo hacían parecer un gatito herido buscando un escondite. Yukimi suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, dándole la espalda al más joven. Echó las bolsas del supermercado en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua, tratando de ignorar a Yoite con todas sus fuerzas.

Cualquier intruso que entrara al departamento podría haber creído que su actitud era la de un hombre ocupado que dejaba pasar por alto un pequeño desorden aquella tarde de domingo. No obstante, si el —hipotético intruso— se detuviera a observar con cuidado, se daría cuenta del ligero y apenas perceptible temblor que sacudía el montón de cobijas, y entonces supondría que ahí dentro, envuelto hasta que bien sería imposible moverse, estaba una persona: Un chico alto, delgado y atractivo, con piel blanquísima, ojos grandes color zafiro y cabello oscuro como la noche.

Si debía confesarlo —que no era el caso—, Yukimi había tratado mil y un formas de hacer que las comisuras de esos labios se levantaran en un gesto de alegría. Hasta ahora, el fracaso había sido tan rotundo que dio por perdido el tema. Sin embargo, en ocasiones como éstas, cuando tenía la desgracia de entrar a su casa y hallarse con un Yoite tumbado en el suelo, con los dientes castañeando y de vez en cuando mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar los gemidos adoloridos, estaba seguro que daría_ todo_ por aliviarle un poco el dolor.

Arrugó el ceño y maldijo en voz baja, regañándose mentalmente por su falta se sentido. En ningún momento volvió la mirada hacia Yoite, consciente de que una vez lo hiciera, "perdería el tiempo" sentándose a su lado y procurando una comodidad que no iba a conseguir darle. Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y empezó a sacar la pequeña despensa.

Sin atreverse todavía a mirar a Yoite, se hizo un rápido y sencillo sándwich. No le quiso preguntar al menor si quería uno, pues sabía de antemano que se rehusaría. Tal vez, incluso se limitaría a ignorarlo después de que se tomara la molestia de tenerlo en cuenta.

Terminó de comer, sumido en un desagradable mutismo; tenía un regusto a cenizas en la boca. Al fin, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y miró en la pantalla, esperando tener un mensaje o correo de voz que le indicara alguna misión, porque eso siempre le quitaba de encima los pensamientos sinsentido, pero no. ¡Ni un mísero mensaje con el cual entretenerse! Gruñendo muy bajito, volvió a guardar el celular.

Permaneció observando la pared durante veinte segundos.

« No lo mires. No lo mires ». Se repetía mentalmente, apoyándose en la silla y considerando la posibilidad de escribir un rato. « ¡Venga, Yukimi! Si tienes una pizca de cerebro en la cabeza, ¡simplemente, ignóralo! ».

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el pecho, apretando los párpados hasta que vio lucecitas. Segundos antes de tragar pesado y rodear la mesa, ya sabía que una vez más perdería ante sus ingenuos y ridículos sentimientos. Se esforzó en no darle vueltas al asunto y se limitó a acercarse al montón de cobijas e hincarse a un lado. Indeciso, puso una mano sobre lo que creía era el hombro de Yoite. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante, sin alcanzar a ver el rostro del moreno.

Abrió y cerró la boca sin articular sonido, porque no tenía idea de qué decir.

« Qué patético soy ». Pensó, haciendo rodar los ojos. Se dio el tiempo necesario antes de forzar una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya. Estoy aquí, mocoso —susurró, tratando de oírse afable (lo que resultaba en extremo complicado)—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres una limonada?

—N-no —respondió Yoite, apenas con voz. El rubio se quedó en silencio un largo rato, sin separar la mano de las mantas.

—¿Enciendo la calefacción? —Volvió a sugerir, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara.

—Uh-huh. Por-por favor.

Yukimi se puso de pie y encendió el aparato, volviéndose ahora para encontrar el rostro de Yoite. Un mohín desesperado apareció en el rostro del rubio, que se acercó y puso en cuclillas, con las cejas prácticamente tocándose.

—Todo el sentido del mundo —ironizó, con severidad—, que si tienes frío vas y te acuestas en el suelo.

Yoite levantó la mirada hacia él y luego bajarla avergonzado. Empero, no hizo movimiento alguno por levantarse.

—Al menos quédate en el sillón —insistió, algo resignado.

—I-iba para allá. —Contestó. El rubio pestañeó rápidamente, como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma.

—Oh —murmuró al comprender—, vaya.

Un silencio incómodo sobrevino a ambos, mientras Yukimi asentía y colocaba ambas manos debajo de las mantas, asegurándose de sostener bien a Yoite por la espalda y detrás de las rodillas. El portador del Kira emitió una especie de resoplido, váyase a saber si de sorpresa o algo más. A Yukimi le dio la sensación de que habría tratado de alejarse, pero estaba demasiado débil para siquiera intentarlo. Aprovechando esto, el rubio se volvió hacia el sillón y lo depositó ahí, con cuidado

—Listo.

Yoite se hizo bolita una vez más y el rubio sonrió un poco, aunque el otro ni siquiera lo miraba.

—¿Sabes qué te gustaría más que una limonada? —Dijo, chocando las palmas una vez, como si acabara de ocurrírsele la solución a todos los problemas del mundo—: ¡Un delicioso chocolate caliente con pan de dulce! Te fascinará.

—No quiero —atajó, con cierta rudeza. Yukimi hizo un gesto de hastío.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó, con voz en cuello—. Yoite, lo único que conozco para hacerte sentir bien es la comida. No me vayas a quitar eso también.

Yoite frunció el ceño como única respuesta durante largos segundos. Entre las mantas, Yukimi notó que el chico parecía sentirse culpable y quiso darse a sí mismo un golpe en la frente.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien? —Preguntó Yoite al fin, con voz queda y contemplando el rostro del mayor, ahora demasiado rojo como para sostenerle la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos, echando un bufido.

—¿Y qué si fuera así? —Se había escuchado mordaz—. Si no te gusta dímelo a la cara y ahorra tus comentarios, mocoso. No los echaré en falta, te lo aseguro.

El moreno cogió con más fuerza las cobijas y asintió, acatando la exigencia del mayor enseguida. Yukimi giró sobre sus talones hacia la computadora. Se puso a escribir en silencio durante al menos cuatro horas, hasta que la espalda le dolía. Para entonces, Yoite se había recuperado un poco y estaba sentado, descansando en el respaldo, con los pies arriba del asiento y las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sin hacer otra cosa más que abstraerse en sus pensamientos.

Todavía tenía una cobija sobre los hombros cuando Yukimi apagó la computadora y se fue a sentar en el sillón, con una distancia considerable respecto al otro. Encendió la televisión y fue cambiando de un canal a otro, en espera de hallar algo que le quitase el aburrimiento y fracasando en el intento. Luego de darle mil vueltas a los canales, gruñó y dejó caer el control remoto sobre el asiento, enfurruñándose porque de verdad estaba muy, muy aburrido.

—No hay absolutamente nada. ¿Para qué pago televisión por cable? No lo entiendo —dijo, con el ceño fruncido, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su compañero. O quizá, sí que esperaba algo de él, porque inmediatamente le miró—. Dime, Yoite. ¿Te interesa ver algo? —Frunció el ceño al no recibir contestación alguna—. ¿Yoite? ¡Hey!

El chico continúo inmóvil y Yukimi notó que tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿A caso se había dormido? ¿En serio? ¿En esa posición tan incómoda? Arqueó la ceja y se abstuvo de chasquear la lengua, pues había algo en aquel semblante que le impidió hacerlo. No sabía por qué, cuando Yoite se quedaba con ese aspecto tan apacible, él no dejaba de observarlo casi sin respirar, como si eso llegara a perturbar al moreno y le despertara de las ensoñaciones que, al menos por el momento, parecían hacerle feliz.

« ¿Qué soñará alguien como Yoite». Se preguntó, dubitativo. A él le gustaría saberlo, pero no entiende por qué le interesa.

Cruza las piernas y apoya el codo derecho sobre la rodilla, y luego la cabeza sobre la mano. Observa embelesado al joven, buscando un quién sabe qué, recorre con la mirada desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies. El pecho de Yoite continúa subiendo y bajando; por alguna razón, Yukimi siempre necesita asegurarse de que todavía lo hace. Sinceramente, ignora si el miedo de que un día no sea así. Tal vez no quiere admitirlo.

Ahora pasa a contemplar la forma en que sus ojos se mueven tras los párpados, el cómo tiemblan las largas pestañas igual que si una brisa le estuviera acariciando el rostro. Tiene la boca semi abierta, donde un rastro de saliva no se escapa del escrutinio que realiza Yukimi; al rubio se le escape una sonrisa enternecida y afectuosa. Continúa observándole, ahora el cuello de tortuga que esconde aquella larga y delgada cicatriz, desciende hasta los hombros y la espalda ligeramente encorvada, hasta llegar a la cintura y un poco más abajo, entreteniéndose los siguientes seis segundos en el resto de las piernas.

Entonces vuelve su atención al rostro durmiente de Yoite.

« Él es tan hermoso »_._ Meditó, apenas sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. _« _Es el tipo de chico que cualquier artista quisiera retratar para inmortalizar su figura y belleza_ »._

Quizá fue la palabra _inmortalizar, _la que provocó ese retortijón en la boca de su estómago. Saber que Yoite no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, le entristecía en gran medida y le hacía sentir un verdadero inútil, porque jamás podría hacer nada. El destino del chico estaba sellado. Y como siguiera encariñándose así con él, también encontraría el suyo.

Yukimi nunca había sido muy propenso al afecto, pero cuando miraba a Yoite…

_« _¿En tus sueños, eres feliz? ¿Tienes todo lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Yoite? _ ». _Lo que fuera, él querría dárselo. Quería hacer más llevadera la carga y soledad del moreno; que no sufriera la falta de los sentidos. Yukimi daría lo que fuera por no ver que la luz se apaga de esos ojos color mar…, porque no se apartaran de su lado.

Darse cuenta de eso, lo asustó y rompió con sus cavilaciones. Para entonces no le quedó más que notar también, que en algún momento había alzado la mano en dirección al otro y que le faltaban centímetros para tocar su mejilla. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quedándose quieto; ni era capaz de alejarse ni de terminar con la distancia.

Su corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, al mismo tiempo, ensordeciéndole por completo. _Tac-tac. ¡Tac-tac! _Era lo único que podía oír a través de los latidos… ¿o esos eran sus latidos?

Apretó la mano en un puño, hiriéndose la palma con las uñas pulcramente cortadas. ¿Qué había pensado hacer? ¡Por Dios! Qué bueno que Yoite estaba profundamente dormido, porque si no lo estuviera…

Tragó saliva.

Al fin, muy, muy despacio, bajó la mano hasta su regazo y se puso de pie, tratando de no hacer ningún —otro— movimiento en falso. Debía irse a dormir, descansar a pierna suelta y abandonar esos pensamientos extraños que se removían en su interior.

—No… por favor. —Los quejidos le sacaron de su regaño mental, haciendo que volteara de nuevo hacia Yoite, que apretaba con fuerza los ojos—…Basta. No digas…eso.

Yukimi frunció el ceño y se alejó. La última vez que le había despertado de una pesadilla, él casi termina recibiendo el ataque del Kira. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo, ni tampoco a tocarlo; no ahora. Ya se despertaría por sí mismo. De las pesadillas no tendría que preocuparse Yoite, teniendo en cuenta que era un portador del Kira.

—Yukimi, por favor… —Un momento. ¡Esperen un jodido momento! ¿Estaba soñando… con él? ¿Qué…qué estaba soñando?

Retrocediendo a trompicones, el rubio chocó con la silla y se fue de espaldas. El golpe en la cabeza lo aturdió durante segundos, pero lanzó un grito lo suficientemente alto como para que Yoite abriera los ojos y casi saltara de su lugar, yéndose para delante; para ser un par de ninjas eso había sido ridículamente torpe, pensaría después el rubio, cuando la cabeza no le martilleara con esa fuerza insoportable.

Soltó un alarido mientras se sentaba erguido y se sobaba la cabeza. Miró entonces al chico, que se esforzaba por levantarse y le miraba con una expresión lastimera, como si hubiera llegado tarde para atravesarse entre un arma y el rubio.

Yukimi lo único que pudo hacer —cómo no—, fue sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello, avergonzado por haber sido incapaz de mantener el control. Después de unos segundos, trató de reír de manera convincente.

—Ah, lo siento, Yoite. ¿Te espanté? —Preguntó, fingiéndose divertido—. No hay por qué preocuparse; me he resbalado mientras iba a revisar… si el cartero estaba en el baño… ¡es decir! A ver si el correo estaba en la cena. No —se corrigió, jalándose los cabellos disimuladamente—, si ya llegó la correspondencia.

Yoite estaba a gatas, temblando mientras dejaba los ojos fijos en un lugar, muy cerca de donde estaba el rubio, pero que le indicaba la momentánea ceguera del más joven. Una parte de él —por primera vez—, lo agradeció.

—Pero el domingo no… —Yoite se interrumpió a sí mismo—. ¿Hoy es domingo? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y parecía preocupado de no saber en qué día vivía, aunque el equivocado era otro. Yukimi volvió a darse un tope mentalmente. Por supuesto, este día no había correo. Encima, estaban cerca de ser las doce de la noche. Al menos eso no lo señaló Yoite.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Rió, nervioso—. Seguro que me quedé dormido y tuve uno de esos sueños tan reales que te confundes y pareciera que…tú sabes —se quedó callado, sin saber cómo continuar. Yoite tampoco añadió nada. Solo se puso de pie y asintió, quedándose quieto durante otro par de segundos antes de volver al sillón con inusitada torpeza, seguido por la mirada del rubio—. ¿Tenías una pesadilla? —Se animó a preguntar, parándose tan rápido que sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas durante varios segundos, como un carrusel—. Te he visto… inquieto.

—No ha sido nada —respondió, contundente. Yukimi torció la boca, pero no insistió.

—Vale.

Silencio. Ese maldito y pesado silencio. Yoite pestañeó entonces y sus ojos volvieron a encenderse con ese brillo tan resplandeciente. El rubio suspiró con cierto alivio.

—Bueno, creo que sería una excelente idea irnos a dormir, ¿sabes? Hay que aprovechar nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones. —Se estiró, tratando de aliviar lo tenso de la espalda—. No sabemos hasta cuándo duren y...

—Descansa —atajó Yoite. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca.

—¡A un adulto no se le interrumpe, mocoso!

En vez de responderle, Yoite le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego se recostó en el sillón, sin nada más que decir.

—Che. —Soltó el otro, quejándose con una voz un tanto ponzoñosa—. Cómo eres egoísta, maleducado y problemático. ¡Joder! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Y diciendo esto, le dio la espalda y apagó las luces, escapando tan rápido como pudo a la seguridad de su habitación, donde podía fingir que Yoite no existía y que por ende, los sentimientos que le acosaban cuando estaba a su lado, tampoco.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

La noche se sentía demasiado larga cuando Yukimi dio su centésima vuelta en la búsqueda infructuosa de Morfeo. Resignado y con la mitad de la cabeza en otro lado, empujó las sábanas y se descubrió, acompañado de una maldición en voz baja. La frescura del sitio le hizo estremecerse y casi lamentó no haberse quedado con la parte superior del pijama, pero el pensamiento le duró poco.

Echó un vistazo largo al techo, como reprochándole a alguna divinidad por su infortunio de aquel día. Luego de eso, se levantó y caminó por la pequeña habitación, dando vueltas antes de encender la luz y sacar de la gaveta de su diminuto escritorio una hoja y una pluma. Se dejó caer en la silla y miró el espacio en blanco, meditando qué iba a escribir ahí.

¿Cómo podía empezar? ¿Qué iba a poner? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

Apoyó la pluma y empezó a escribir cualquier cosa, sin ningún orden aparente y apoyando con tanta fuerza la pluma que más de una vez pareció como si ésta fuera a ceder y romperse. Cuando al fin terminó, se sintió con tanta paz luego de desquitarse, que cayó como piedra justo en el escritorio.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Yoite no se sentía una persona muy capaz cuando estaba con Yukimi. De ser posible, se volvía una gran molestia, como hace unos momentos ya le había aclarado el rubio. Sabía cuántas molestias causaba al mayor por su simple existencia, pues comía demasiado y ocupaba mucho espacio. Por si no fuera poco, lo interrumpía cuando le estaba hablando o simplemente la sordera le impedía hacerle caso. No hacía nada para agradecerle al otro todo lo que hacía por él. Yoite era egoísta, maleducado y problemático.

Con frío y adolorido, ya no fue capaz de recuperar el sueño. Escuchó a Yukimi cerrar con fuerza un cajón y dio un pequeño saltito, consciente de que el rubio estaba enojado. Por fortuna o desgracia, aún le quedaba la suficiente fuerza para sonrojarse; Yoite de inmediato ocultó el rostro debajo de las cobijas.

Había soñado justamente eso, si bien las palabras fueron mucho más crueles que en la realidad, su sueño le profetizó el hecho de que Yukimi se había cansado de él.

Se sintió un completo estúpido. Nada más recordar la forma en que el odio de Yukimi se había dibujado en su mirada, hizo que la garganta se le secara. Su memoria se confundía y oscilaba entre sueño y realidad, echándole en cara que cuando se trataba de Yukimi era poco menos que un tonto a la décima potencia.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Su sola presencia ya molestaba al mayor, por lo que en el departamento intentaba ser _todavía más _invisible, para que él no debiera preocuparse demasiado. Sin embargo, el Kira siempre estaba cobrándole factura y se desmayaba a medio camino del baño; o tenía frío —y en las noches más heladas, Yukimi debía ceder incluso sus mantas—; comía _demasiado _y los gastos llegaban en grandes cantidades, como no se diga la luz por usar tanto tiempo la calefacción.

Y no obstante, Yukimi siempre suspiraba y le miraba de esa forma tan…expresiva, pero de la cuál ignoraba exactamente qué transmitía, y luego le decía que todo estaba bien. Ya fuera trabajando horas extras hasta quedar terriblemente agotado o lastimado, Yukimi se las arreglaba para sacarlos adelante. En una ocasión incluso se metió como mesero, lo que fue un absoluto desastre, porque siempre había personas groseras que por poco se ganan una bala entre las cejas. En fin, Yukimi le había dado cuanto capricho había creído prudente darle, pues Yoite insistía en que pan y agua serían suficientes para él.

—¿Estás loco o eres tonto? —Recordó que le había dicho entonces—. ¿Cómo vas a durar así? ¡Mi trabajo es cuidarte, no dejarte morir de hambre! Al Jefe no le sirves así, ¿verdad? Así que deja de decir sandeces y come lo que hemos traído _para ti_.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero realmente odiabacuando Yukimi decía eso último, para luego sonreírle de lado y tratar de palmearle la cabeza. Claro está que Yoite siempre se encogía en su lugar o se apartaba de un salto o le daba un manotazo para apartarle. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, que le recordaran que _existía _lo suficiente para causar problemas o molestias. Él tenía que desaparecer. Es lo único que deseaba más que nada en todo el cosmos.

« Qué mentira más grande ». Le soltó una voz en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y, con un vuelco en el corazón, recordó un poco de su sueño:

_—Te quiero —había dicho Yukimi, con firmeza y seriedad. Yoite había retrocedido, topando espalda con el muro de un edificio. Estaba lloviendo y los truenos ensordecían el tráfico, por lo que durante un largo instante, se permitió fingir que no había escuchado esas palabras salir de los labios de Yukimi…, aquellos labios que veía de vez en cuando anhelante y temeroso—. ¿Me escuchaste? _

_Negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola hasta que se sintió mareado. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, reticente a escucharlo de nuevo._

_—No lo digas de nuevo —le suplicó, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos—. No quiero escucharlo. _

_Sintió las manos del otro aferrarse a sus hombros e impidiendo que escapara. Parecía querer obligarlo a que abriera los ojos, pero Yoite no obedeció. Poco después, el rubio le tomó las muñecas y le obligó a separar las manos de los oídos. Los brazos de Yoite cayeron pesadamente a sus costados entretanto Yukimi le acariciaba el rostro con los dedos, exigiéndole con una voz suave y dura al mismo tiempo:_

_—Mírame. Escúchame. —Dio una pausa—. Hazlo ahora, Yoite._

_Con pesar, acató la orden y trabó mirada con el otro; el cielo de un día soleado chocando con el mar en una noche oscura. El rubor no tardó en apoderarse de las mejillas de Yoite mientras la cercanía del mayor disminuía a cada segundo, hasta que podía sentir la respiración del otro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué… por qué Yukimi…?_

_Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era un sueño. Tenía que serlo. Pero por más que intentó despertar antes de escuchar las palabras que _deseaba _oír por parte del rubio, no pudo. Se quedó esperando, para sufrir —otra vez— que por la mañana nada de eso fuera real._

_Yukimi le acarició los pómulos con delicadeza, haciendo que él se estremeciera. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, presa de la desesperación. Estaba por escapársele un sollozo, pero logró retenerlo en la punta de la lengua. _

_—Te quiero —repitió Yukimi y él recibió el aliento de café y cigarrillo que parecía tan propio del rubio—. No me obligues a insistir. _

_—Yo… —tartamudeó el moreno, levantando las manos y atrapando entre sus dedos los brazos del mayor, intentando no caer de rodillas, pues las piernas estaban repentinamente débiles—, quiero que no insistas. _

_—Mocoso estúpido —dijo, con una media sonrisa—, egoísta, inútil. Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza. _

_—Lo sé. _

_—¿No quieres decirme nada? ¿No te parece que después de todo lo que he hecho merezco siquiera eso?_

_—¿Por qué lo querrías? —Preguntó Yoite, removiéndose incómodo—. Esto es solamente un sueño._

_—Precisamente porque lo es, quiero escucharte decir que me quieres. _

_—No. No voy a hacerlo. _

_—¿La consciencia carcome? —Se burló el otro y Yoite frunció el ceño, confundido._

_—¿Eh?_

_—¿Te sientes culpable por estar soñando esto? Es porque sabes que el _yo _de afuera, jamás te diría eso. —Echó una carcajada lúgubre—. No, más bien eres un cabrón egoísta. _

_—Detente. Por favor, no sigas. _

_—Te quiero, Yoite —susurró, ignorando el ruego y relamiéndose los labios, antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave y casto beso en los labios del menor, que de inmediato sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle su interior. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada, antes de entregarse por completo a la sensación de tener los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, poco a poco cediendo cuando éste intentó profundizar el beso. Luego de un momento, se separaron y el rubio apoyó su frente contra la suya—. ¿Me correspondes, Yoite?_

_No había nada qué corresponder, porque esto era un sueño. Apartó la mirada del otro, que soltó un bufido._

_—Te odiaré sino me lo dices, porque ambos sabemos que es verdad. _

_—Puedo vivir con tu odio —señaló Yoite—. Si pude vivir con el de mis padres…_

_La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue a Yukimi apretando su cuello. Lanzó una exclamación, pero el agarre duró poco y después el rubio le estaba descubriendo la cicatriz que escondía debajo del suéter. Él no se movió, no quería ni podía hacerlo. El rubio se inclinó y besó la herida que le hiciera aquel cuchillo y Yoite dejó escapar un suspiro. _

_—¿Puedes vivir con mi odio? ¿En serio?_

_—No, por favor._

_—Te odio. Desearía que desaparecieras. Eres una carga y sería mejor sino existieras. —El dolor que atravesó su corazón fue tan grande e insoportable que deseó gritar, pero apenas logró hablar._

_—Basta. No digas eso. _

_—Dijiste que lo soportarías. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando mi _yo _de afuera te lo diga? _

_—Yukimi, por favor. Es justo por esto que yo no debo... _

_—¿Lo esconderás?_

_—Me lo llevaré a la tumba._

_—Bien por ti, mocoso. —Sonrió con crueldad_—_. ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la charla más larga que "hemos tenido"?_

_Yoite no contestó y se limitó a cerrar los ojos. ¡Despertar! ¡Quería despertar! _

_El trueno que siguió fue tan fuerte _—_entiéndase como Yukimi resbalando_—_, lo obligó a abrir los ojos. _

Y fue cuando se descubrió en el departamento, con el corazón desbocado y oyendo a Yukimi soltar un alarido. La imagen se perdió en la oscuridad. Para cuando intentó hacerse hacia delante, la fuerza de las piernas y los ojos se le terminaron y cayó al suelo, ciego, con un miedo horrible de que algo le hubiera pasado al mayor. No era capaz de describir el alivio al notar que sólo se había tropezado y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

En el presente, Yoite tragó pesado. Intentó hacer a un lado las emociones en su corazón.

Miró el reloj digital junto al televisor; marcaba exactamente las tres de la mañana.

Con una mueca lastimera, se fue deshaciendo de su envoltorio de cobijas y estirar los miembros entumecidos, apenas lo suficiente para que los calambres no se hicieran presentes. Se sentó y puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño de puntillas, apenas notando que se había quedado con los zapatos al dormir.

Luego de mojarse la cara un par de veces y observarse al espejo, escuchó un ruido pesado que provenía del cuarto de Yukimi. El joven pestañeó y salió del baño con cautela, mirando la puerta de la habitación de enfrente durante indeterminado tiempo.

Yoite había hecho el voto de nunca entrar en la habitación de Yukimi, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que se acercó con cuidado y pegó los labios a la puerta.

—¿Yukimi? —Susurró—. ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

_« _Tal vez se ha caído de la cama_ »._ Razonó e iba para regresar al sillón, cuando se dijo que de cualquier manera, debía revisar. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, giró la perilla y se asomó. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz del escritorio, donde a propósito, debió estar roncando el rubio que ahora se hallaba en el suelo. Yoite parpadeó; siempre escuchaba a Kahiko, la hermana de su protector, quejarse del sueño tan pesado de Yukimi, pero nunca creyó que éste fuera tan profundo como para no notar que se ha caído al suelo.

Con paso dubitativo, Yoite entró completamente a la habitación y se acercó al rubio, notando que no llevaba camisa y sintiéndose repentinamente azorado. No era la primera vez que veía el pecho descubierto del otro, pues recordaba que durante una misión, un disparo alcanzó el hombro de Yukimi, por lo que Yoite debió parar la hemorragia hasta que llegó Kahiko. Entonces, todavía recordaba a Yukimi mirándolo y diciendo estupidez y media acerca del "buen equipo" que eran y lo mucho que estimaba su compañía, pero a juzgar de las circunstancias, seguro que le estaba tomando el pelo.

El ronquido del mayor le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Yukimi, estás durmiendo en el suelo —dijo, pero el rubio únicamente rompió el silencio con otro ronquido. El chico se mordió el labio—. ¿Yukimi?

No recibió respuesta, y entonces, el de ojos azules se debatió un rato entre ayudar o no al rubio. Después de un par de minutos, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba no hacerlo y se hincó para ponerle la mano debajo de las axilas y arrastrarlo de regreso a la cama. ¿O sería mejor ponerlo de vuelta en la silla? No, eso sería incómodo y probablemente caería de nuevo.

Aunque el mayor era delgado, a Yoite le pareció extremadamente pesado y complicado poner a Yukimi de vuelta en la cama. De verdad, era sorprendente que no se despertara.

—Hum —gimió el rubio cuando Yoite estaba a un par de pasos de llegar a la cama, sujetándolo de la cintura y haciendo que éste apoyara el brazo sobre sus hombros; al momento de escucharlo, cerró los ojos, como si esperase ganarse una buena colleja, aunque Yukimi jamás hubiera hecho algo así—. Carfashasnf —murmuró sin sentido. Yoite dejó escapar un suspiro y continúo con su tarea mientras de pronto, el rubio olisqueaba el aire igual que un sabueso—. Siresjas… ¿huh?

La fuerza apenas le dio al joven para alcanzar la cama y dejar caer en ella al hombre, pero el peso le arrastró con él y cayó encima de Yukimi. Emitió un ruidito estrangulado mientras veía al otro quejarse y jalar aire. ¡Maravilloso!

_«_ Lo has hecho otra vez _»._ Se regañó Yoite, con las mejillas rojas al ver que los ojos del otro se abrían, adormecidos. Estaba en proceso de ponerse de pie, al sentir el agarre del otro en su brazo… y no sabía si preocuparse porque estaban demasiado cerca o porque Yukimi le estaba sonriendo igual que si no le importara que el moreno tuviera las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, que incluso parecía divertido y feliz.

—Hola —susurró el rubio, con la sonrisa más bobalicona que nunca hubiera visto Yoite.

—Lo siento, es que… te habías… y pensé… entonces… quería… susurraste algo parecido a Carfashasnf y… apenas pude… me caí, pero…ya me voy —Yoite tartamudeaba sin control, intentando ponerse de pie cuando la mirada extrañada (y aún adormilada) del otro, se clavó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Yoite?

—Porque te desperté. —Al menos, se había entendido. Yukimi le sonrió y estiró la mano hacia su rostro, tomándole de la barbilla—. ¿Yukimi? ¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?

—Ven acá, mocoso idiota —susurró el mayor, antes de atraerlo hacia su rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios. Yoite abrió grandes los ojos, tratando de ubicarse en espacio, tiempo y sobre todo, en situación. El beso de Yukimi aletargaba demasiado su cerebro, pensó durante un segundo antes de emitir un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el rubio besaba justo como lo hacía siempre en sueños; suave y delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo. Pudo sentir el brazo de Yukimi rodeándole la cintura y pegándolo más a su cuerpo, y Yoite perdió el aire justo en ese momento.

El rubio le mordió el labio y él aprovechó ese momento para respirar. La lucidez llegó cuando el otro puso una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso, y entonces, Yoite reaccionó de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo cuando se sentía en peligro: Usando el Kira.

Yukimi abrió grandes los ojos cuando el poder le cruzó cerca de la frente y fue a parar en su almohada. Entonces, y solo entonces, dejó caer los brazos a la cama y observó atentamente al chico que se ponía de pie con tanta rapidez que sus pies se atoraron uno con otro y, de no ser porque alcanzó a sujetarse del escritorio, se habría ido de espaldas.

Yoite respiraba copiosamente, como si estuviera a punto de darle una deficiencia respiratoria —y vaya que sabía de eso—, con la cabeza baja pero todavía apuntando con el dedo índice hacia donde Yukimi le miraba sorprendido, al parecer cada vez recuperando la consciencia y despertando del todo.

El portador del Kira se llevó la mano "libre" a la boca, cubriéndola mientras sentía el ardor en su rostro.

—¿Yoite? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el otro, observándole confundido. Yoite alzó la mirada, no sabiendo si quería llorar, gritar o desmayarse de vergüenza. El rubio frunció los labios y arqueó las cejas, abriendo la boca de par en par, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo muy, muy importante—. Oh, Cielos. Dime que estoy soñando.

Sin atreverse a contestar, Yoite se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, dejando a un muy aturdido Yukimi maldiciendo a los Cuatro Vientos acerca de lo estúpido que era.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Tres veces le lanzó el Kira a través de la puerta mientras intentaba explicarle lo sucedido, y sospechaba que había sido suerte que no le diera ninguno. Resignado y abatido, Yukimi se fue a la sala, echándose sobre el sillón y frotándose el rostro entretanto se maldecía a sí mismo por haber actuado de aquella manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _hizo eso_? ¿Porque creyó que era un sueño? ¡Los mil rayos! ¡Fue un completo idiota y ahora Yoite no querría verlo!... Más que en búsqueda de darle muerte, pensó con un gruñido.

Le había costado tanto no dejar entrever sus sentimientos hacia el joven y lo echó a perder todo…

Dejó escapar un resoplido, molesto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a explicar a Yoite lo sucedido? ¿Tendría que esperar que las cosas se calmaran? ¿Podría Yoite olvidarse de su lapsus de debilidad y querer seguir a su lado? La respuesta, contundente y cruel, le golpeó con fuerza el pecho y él ahogó un gemido. Sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, que sus acciones tiraron de un interruptor que no le permitiría regresar en el tiempo y cambiarlo.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que se diera apenas cuenta, aunque no por eso se sintió menos torturado. Seguía esperando que Yoite saliera del cuarto de baño, pero éste permaneció ahí, en un absoluto silencio. Una vez más, el rubio se levantó de su autoimpuesta —e imaginaria— silla eléctrica y se pegó a la otra puerta.

—¿Yoite? —Murmuró con cuidado y agudizando el oído por si el chico se preparaba para atacar. Al ver que el silencio permanecía, dejó escapar un suspiro—. Lo siento. He cometido un error. ¿Podemos hablarlo?

—Solo… —escuchó y sintió cómo el alivio empezaba a instalarse—, solamente hay que olvidarlo.

La sonrisa de Yukimi fue inmediata.

—¡Sí, eso! —Exclamó, quizá con demasiada fuerza—. Yo no tengo problemas con ello —mintió, rascándose la nuca y apoyando la mano sobre la superficie blanca de madera, que repentinamente se le antojaba del ancho de la Muralla China. Enseguida, descanso la frente sobre la puerta para observar la sombra inmóvil del otro, que parecía estar cerca—. ¿Yoite? Vamos. Sal de ahí, chico.

—Quiero dormir —aseveró el otro, con timidez.

—Eso es lo que harás. Los dos.

Yoite abrió la puerta, cabizbajo. Cuando el mayor estuvo por darle una de sus acostumbradas palmadas en el hombro se detuvo. Nada iba a ser como antes, lo supo y por la mirada que le dedicó el portador del Kira —grande, brillante y entristecida—, se percató de que el mismo pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza.

La amargura le sobrevino mientras se hacía un lado, esforzando una especie de sonrisa, para dejar que Yoite se deslizara fuera. El menor levantó el brazo y apagó la luz del baño, perdiéndose en la sala. Yukimi le miró con el ceño fruncido y dio un par de pasos a través del pasillo, observando cómo Yoite se deslizaba en el sillón y abrazaba la almohada, mirando un punto en la nada entretanto se cobijaba a sí mismo. Esa era una escena que le parecía extremadamente común al rubio, pero que ahora resultaba diferente, como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado al seguir con escrutinio los movimientos felinos del otro.

Se quedó parado en el umbral del pasillo, con las palabras en la garganta y un caos en su interior.

—Buenas noches —dijo Yoite, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos—, Yukimi.

Él también juntó los párpados al escuchar su nombre; tan diferente a la misma inocencia con la que siempre lo pronunciaba el menor. Volvió a soltar un montón de improperios mentales.

—Descansa —respondió con la voz apenas audible. Viró y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, encerrándose hasta la mañana, cuando el timbre del departamento le despertó violentamente de su sueño.

Le había sorprendido quedarse dormido, pensó mientras se dirigía a atender la puerta, con ojeras enormes y un poco de saliva seca manchando la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla. Le echó un vistazo rápido a Yoite, que se había encogido como una bolita y abría los ojos lentamente; Yukimi notó de inmediato que había pasado una mala noche y se sintió culpable.

—Buenas —saludó mientras pasaba cerca. Yoite, para su no sorpresa, se mantuvo en silencio. El timbre volvió a repicar con fuerza y al escuchar el gemido del menor, se apresuró a abrir la puerta con una mueca de fastidio que nada tenía que ver con que lo hubiesen despertado antes de las nueve de la mañana; se encontró con tres rostros muy conocidos, pero que le invitaron a hacer una mueca todavía más pronunciada—. Raiko, Kahiko, Gau. ¡Mis tres caras favoritas! —Exclamó con sarcasmo.

—¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu hermana? —Se quejó la chica, frunciendo el ceño—. Eres terrible.

—Pero eso siempre lo hemos sabido —argumentó el más pequeño, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Yukimi apenas contuvo la mueca de fastidio, y se abstuvo de sacar la pistola—. Bueno, ¿piensas dejarnos pasar o serás igual de patán que siempre?

—Nunca soy patán —señaló, haciendo una especie de puchero—. Pero ustedes son realmente fastidiosos. Excepto tú, Kahiko —añadió al ver la mirada ponzoñosa de su hermana—, tú siempre eres un ángel caído del cielo.

—Guárdate los piropos para tus novias —enfatizó ella, dándole un fuerte empujón con una de las bolsas que cargaba. Gau la siguió como si estuviera en su casa, haciendo caso omiso del mohín enfurecido del rubio. Únicamente Raiko se quedó, esperando la invitación a entrar—. ¡Yoite! —Se escuchó desde el interior—. ¿Cómo estás?

Yukimi hizo un mohín de la nariz, como una especie de ratón. Luego, se volvió hacia el de pelo rosado e hizo un ademán indiferente para indicarle que pasara. Raiko le dedicó una de sus sonrisas joviales antes de entrar y reunirse con el resto. El rubio, por su parte, intentó alargar lo más posible el encontrarse de nuevo con Yoite, pero pasados unos segundos, debió volver al interior del departamento. Vio cómo Kahiko, desenvolviéndose como si estuviera en su propia casa, sentaba al moreno de ojos azules y trataba de acariciarle el cabello de forma afectuosa, a lo que Yoite sacudió la cabeza, deshaciendo el gesto casi afectuoso que intentaba darle su hermana.

Kazuhiko debió preguntarse cómo es que su hermana todavía no comprendía lo mucho que esa clase de acciones descolocaban al portador del Kira. Sin embargo, Kahiko le seguía dedicando su sonrisa despampanante incluso al alejarse e ir a la cocina.

—Hola, Yoite —saludó amablemente Raiko, sentándose cerca mientras Gau se ponía a las órdenes de la rubia, echando miradas de un lado a otro y quejándose en voz baja acerca del desorden de Yukimi—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió secamente el chico, eludiendo el contacto visual.

Raiko, como siempre, no forzó la comunicación y se limitó a asentir, dirigiendo su completa atención a los otros dos. Yukimi meditó largo rato acerca de la mirada fascinada que le dirigía el samurái a su acompañante fiel, y la forma en que algo tan cotidiano como una sonrisa se volviera una confesión a gritos. Gau parecía dejar por alto la atención recibida, pero de vez en cuando desatendía sus tareas con los vegetales y dejaba colar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Puso los ojos en blanco e, incómodo en su propia piel, se detuvo en la pared, dispuesto a mantenerse ahí hasta que terminaran, sin parpadear ni prestar atención.

Un golpe lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones y, lanzando una exclamación conjunta a una grosería, se volvió a ver a su hermana.

—Deja de comerte a Yoite con la mirada —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, pero los ojos brillando con diversión. Yukimi sintió que su interior se estremecía y cuando trató de decir algo, se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser copiosamente. Kahiko, la muy _maldita_, sonrió—. Tranquilo. Tómatelo con calma.

—¡Con calma! —Exclamó el rubio hecho una furia y atrayendo la atención de los tres jóvenes hacia su persona, aunque él más bien decidió pasarlo por alto—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Después de acusarme tan injustificadamente.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo? —Repuso, con un tono travieso y prepotente, pero más bajito que su hermano—. Acaso lo estoy haciendo desvergonzadamente. Querido Yukimi, yo no he hecho algo parecido. Tú, por otro lado, eres como una de esas personas demasiado obvias. ¡Eso! Eres demasiado impulsivo e idiota.

Yukimi juntó las cejas y le lanzó un gruñido, igual que lo haría un perro rabioso.

—Cómo te odio. —Farfulló.

—En realidad, me quieres mucho —señaló confianzuda la chica, volviendo a su tarea.

Gau se le acercó, como si ese día precisamente todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para joderle la existencia. Yukimi hizo un mohín, pretendiendo ignorar al joven y se volvió nuevamente a Yoite. El pelinegro tenía una expresión lejana una vez más, por lo que no se dio cuenta que le estaba observando quizá con demasiada meticulosidad.

—Tu departamento es un desastre —prorrumpió Gau—. No debe ser sano para Yoite.

Yukimi le devolvió una mirada hostil.

—Déjame en paz. Estoy cansado.

Gau se inclinó para verlo mejor, corroborando en seguida las palabras.

—Sí, creo que puedo verlo —musitó, con sinceridad—. Bueno, pues deberías ir a descansar, entonces. ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de todo aquí!

Kahiko, que se arremangaba la blusa y se disponía a picar unos vegetales, le miró con una ceja arqueada. La pregunta se le transparentaba en la mirada, pero Yukimi decidió tomarle la palabra al amigo de Raiko y se volvió a su habitación.

En realidad, sí estaba cansado, pero dudaba lograr conciliar el sueño. De cualquier manera se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

« Mierda. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero que Yoite me odie… de verdad ».

Pasó media hora hasta que Gau entró en la recámara.

—¡Eh! Ya es hora de comer —le anunció. Yukimi se fingió el dormido—. ¿En serio estás dormido?

No respondió. Se resistía a la idea de salir nuevamente.

Oyó los pasos del más joven acercándose.

—Esta habitación es un completo desastre. ¡Mira cuántas cosas hay en el suelo! —Exclamó el moreno y Yukimi lo imaginó recogiendo aquí y allá. Siguió callado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no correr a Gau de la habitación; quería paz—. ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?

Yukimi abrió los ojos, sentándose violentamente y cogiendo la almohada para arrojársela en la cara. Estaba harto de que Gau se metiera en todas partes sin preguntar ni tomar en consideración a las personas. Sin embargo, el movimiento de ataque se quedó congelado al instante, mientras el rubio observaba al más chico leyendo una hoja de papel con una expresión atónita y apesadumbrada. El corazón le dio un vuelco, recordando que anoche, justo antes de dormir, había escrito _algo _que dejó sobre el escritorio.

—¡DEJA ESO! —Gritó con tanta fuerza que después le dolería la garganta.

Gau se sobresaltó y dejó caer la hoja, haciéndose pequeño y apoyándose en el escritorio, mirando con terror al rubio. Él ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a él con expresión amenazante. Se agachó y recogió la hoja, rompiéndola en pedacitos.

Al instante en que terminó, Raiko y Kahiko estaban en el umbral, contemplando la escena con una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó la rubia. Yukimi soslayó a todos, notando que faltaba Yoite; cuánto lo agradeció.

Gau empezó a tartamudear una disculpa, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos nublados en lágrimas. El mayor quería, justo ahora y más que nunca, meterle una bala entre las cejas. ¡Si el mocoso se ponía a llorar, todos armarían una escena de algo sin importancia!

El rostro del samurái estaba ensombrecido. Yukimi temía porque fuera a sacar su katana e intentar clavarlo en la pared. No obstante, Gau sorbió por la nariz y se talló la barbilla, esforzándose en sonreír.

—No pasa nada —aseguró el chico, sonando convincente—. Ya saben cómo es Yukimi-_san_. Tan dramático.

Gau miró a Raiko y Kahiko simultáneamente.

—Raiko-_sama. _Creo que se nos han olvidado algunos ingredientes —dijo entonces el chiquillo, haciendo que el rubio se alterara—. Iré al supermercado. ¡Oh! Podría llevarme a Yoite-_san. _Estoy seguro de que le vendrá bien salir.

Su expresión alegre, tan ensayada que se preguntó cuánto mentía, asustó a Yukimi. Kahiko frunció el ceño y parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero Raiko le puso una mano en el hombro y detuvo la protesta de la chica, que estaba segura de haber traído todo lo necesario. El de cabello rosa pareció leer con la mirada las intenciones de Gau y asintió, dándole una sonrisa jovial. Yukimi se dio cuenta de que no era una expresión de mentira, sino que estaba diciéndole todo lo necesario al samurái sin utilizar las palabras.

—Iré a decirle a Yoite —exclamó y se fue a la sala, abriéndose paso entre los mayores. Yukimi sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda mientras oía al más joven proponerle a Yoite salir. No mucho más de treinta segundos después, la puerta del departamento estaba cerrándose y él se quedó solo con los otros dos; Raiko le observaba con seriedad. El rubio no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que exigiría una explicación y que la iba a conseguir.

Tal vez no fuera tan malo decir la verdad…, aunque fuera a medias.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Yoite no sabía cuál era la diferencia entre los productos alimenticios a los que Gau les ponía tanta atención. Es decir, le era difícil comprender por qué el joven a su lado llevaba casi siete minutos comparando una lata de verduras. Estaba empezando a ser algo molesto. De cualquier manera, no tenía muchas ganas de volver al departamento.

Su mente seguía atrapada en la noche oscura, en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Yukimi y la suavidad de sus labios. Aquella escena, que hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, parecía producto de un sueño.

Tal vez lo era. Por todos los Cielos, que así fuera. _Por favor. _

—Creo que esta servirá —decidió Gau por fin, echando una lata en la canasta del supermercado. Yoite frunció el ceño y extendió la mano hacia el otro, que lo miró confundido—. ¿Qué pasa, Yoite?

—Si quieres puedo llevarla —musitó. Gau sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta.

Yoite no bajó el brazo. Gau, con una risa nerviosa, se limitó a pasarle la canasta e indicarle el siguiente pasillo. El moreno le siguió arrastrando los pies.

Cuando al fin salieron del supermercado, Gau dijo que había recordado también comprar una serie de telas y lo arrastró a otro local. Luego insistió en llevarlo a la librería para buscar un libro de cocina.

En ésta última, Yoite se entretuvo paseando por los pasillos igual que un alma en pena, pero con los ojos brillando. Le gustaban los libros, aunque nunca había tenido alguno. Cuando era pequeño y debido a su condición de _shinigami, _adjudicado por las personas con las que vivía —nunca sería capaz de llamarlos familia—, nunca tuvo realmente el gusto de poseer uno. Recordaba a Tsukasa sentándose cerca de la única ventana del sótano, con un libro en las manos y sonriendo mientras le contaba historias acerca de príncipes luchando con dragones para rescatar a las damiselas.

—¿Estás buscando algo en especial? —Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Yoite se volvió sobre sus talones y miró a una chica menuda y de rostro gentil; no parecía tener más de veinte años. Sus ojos tenían un brillo ámbar que le iba perfecto a su rostro delgado y pálido, donde le resbalaban mechones rizados de un color paja. Yoite negó con la cabeza—. Oh, ¿estás mirando nada más?

—Estoy esperando.

—Ya veo —exclamó ella, poniéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonriendo más ampliamente a Yoite, que se removió incómodo—. Es una lástima que no haya chicos como tú a los que les guste leer.

Él no contestó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Insistió ella.

—Yo…Yoite.

—Qué nombre tan bonito, Yoite. Mi nombre es Sora —respondió, extendiéndole la mano. El moreno sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, con el nombre resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, trayéndole a la memoria el cuchillo, el dolor y algo más que se extinguió mientras intentaba recuperar el control—. Hum. No soy… muy buena coqueteando, pero… ¿te gustaría tomar un café alguna vez?

¿Coqueteando? ¿Tomar un café?

Sora continuaba esperando que le correspondiera el saludo, pero Yoite no se atrevía a tocarla. No _quería_ hacerlo.

—Yo…

—¡Yoite! —Llamó Gau, justo en ese momento—. Encontré el libro.

La chica miró a Gau con cierto desdén, pero cuando le pasaron el libro, asintió y se encaminó al mostrador seguida por los otros dos.

Al salir, Sora le pidió a Yoite que volviera a pasar por ahí en algún otro momento. Él volvió a quedarse callado.

Gau decidió que era hora de volver al departamento. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que habían salido y francamente, Yoite se estaba cansando. El día estaba nublado y el viento ya soplaba fuerte. Quería estar de vuelta en las mantas y dormir… o comer.

En la entrada del edificio, sin embargo, Gau se detuvo por una pareja de ancianos extranjeros que pedían indicaciones. El chico estaba intentando hacerles entender algo, pero su inglés parecía algo oxidado. Yoite, ansioso por volver a sentarse, lo dejó solo.

—Sí, vale. Te alcanzo ahora —dijo cuándo el moreno se llevó las compras para llevarlas a Kahiko y que pudieran preparar la comida. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Gau mientras subía las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y entró al departamento. Entonces los escuchó.

—Sabes que Hattori-_san _no te dejará deshacerte de Yoite así nomás —dijo Kahiko, con severidad. Yoite se quedó helado, sin hacer ningún ruido. Las voces provenían desde el pasillo donde estaban la habitación de Yukimi y el baño—. Además, Yoite vive aquí. ¿Sabes lo que le costaría al pobre adaptarse a otro lado?

El corazón de Yoite se estremeció.

—El pibe estará bien, créeme. Es por su bien —La voz de Yukimi se oía más exhausta que nunca.

—Pero no lo entiendo… —murmuró Kahiko y de pronto, su hermano estalló. Yoite dio un pequeño salto al oír el impacto de un puñetazo sobre el escritorio.

—¡No necesitas entenderlo! Yo simplemente no quiero a Yoite aquí; no tiene la gran ciencia, a menos que no tengas cerebro.

El moreno se quedó estático, con las manos temblando de ira. Se agachó y dejó las bolsas en el suelo, para después salir del departamento.

Escuchó a Gau suspirar y se escondió en uno de los armarios. El moreno pasó a su lado sin darse cuenta de nada y él bajó por las escaleras con paso lento.

Quería correr, quería escapar. Más que nunca, deseaba evaporarse en el aire. Sin embargo, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

Salió del edificio una vez más y siguió caminando, sin rumbo aparente.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y continúo andando, con un poco más de rapidez. Siguió hasta perderse en el mar de la gente. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y le escocían; tenía la visión borrosa, pero era como si los ojos estuvieran inundados, muy diferente a la ceguera de siempre.

Yoite quería llegar a su refugio, pero las fuerzas estaban agotándose rápidamente.

No tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir.

Estaba triste y no dejaba de llorar.

Se sentía más solo que nunca, como si estuviera al borde de un abismo.

Cuando las calles se volvieron más ajetreadas, se metió dentro de un callejón oscuro, incluso a la luz del día. Gimió mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, apoyándose en la pared húmeda y fría.

Le dolía tanto el pecho y jadeaba para tomar aire, sollozando más y más fuerte.

Al otro lado nadie se dio cuenta de que un chico era llevado por la inconsciencia. Las sombras que lo abrazaron se sintieron más heladas que nunca, pero no le molestó.

Quería desaparecer para siempre. Con un poco de suerte, ya no despertaría otra vez y libraría a todos de su carga.

Yukimi estaría mejor. Tal vez, incluso se pondría feliz.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

El rubio tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que Gau estaba llamando a Yoite. Luego, el chico llegó corriendo a su habitación y los miró escandalizado. Los tres se giraron atónitos a él.

—¡Díganme que resolvieron algo! —Gritó, alarmado. Yukimi pestañeó, sintiendo un tirón en el estómago—. Díganme que Yoite no escuchó nada.

—¿Escuchar? —Repitió Yukimi—. ¿Yoite?

—Él no ha pasado por aquí —respondió Kahiko.

—¡Las compras ya están aquí y yo no las traje! —Gritó el moreno, al tiempo que Kahiko se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—Oh, no.

Yukimi salió corriendo de la habitación y, su primera reacción fue abrir la puerta del baño. Estaba vacía. Podía sentir la mirada de los otros tres.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gruñó, echándose a correr fuera del departamento.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Yukimi! —Gritaron simultáneamente los otros, pero al rubio no le interesaba. Bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio. Volteó la cabeza para todos lados, como si fuera a dar con el portador del Kira.

—¡YOITE! —Su garganta se resintió mientras corría por la calle, gritando una y otra vez el nombre del moreno.

Podría estar yendo al lado contrario, pero sus piernas se movían solas; el pánico dominando por fin su cuerpo y arrinconando la lógica, en un lugar donde no podría ni quería escucharla. ¡Necesitaba encontrar a Yoite!

Fue por las calles, atento de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Yoite.

—¡RESPONDE, YOITE!

Vagamente oía el timbre de su celular, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente. Lamentaba haber tocado el tema con Raiko y Kahiko, lamentaba mucho decir que quería librarse de Yoite. No era verdad. Bueno, sí. Pero era tan contradictorio, pues no lo quería cerca suyo justamente porque tenía miedo de cuánto deseaba que nunca se separara de él. Cosa que sabía imposible. Cosa que lo iba destruyendo un poco más cada vez que pensaba en Yoite extinguiéndose, desapareciendo un día.

Esa imagen que era más de lo que podía soportar y alimentaba sus pesadillas.

¡Por Dios! Lo quería tanto que le partía en dos el alma pensar que todo podría terminar en un parpadeo y que él se quedaría solo.

Durante años había creído que el mundo era tan aburrido y él tan insignificante y trivial… cuando llegó Yoite, recuperó las expectativas de la vida, del amor.

« Me estoy volviendo un viejo sentimental ». Pensó mientras seguía llamando al chico. « De todos modos, Yoite no me querría. Aun si lo hiciera, ¿qué? ¡Tan solo le quedan meses! ».

Odiaba a Hattori. No era la primera vez que sentía ganas de ahorcar el viejo decrépito y radical, porque Yoite era utilizado por él como si ni siquiera fuera humano. ¡Aborrecía a Hattori!

Por mucho que aquel hombre asegurara que Yoite quería desaparecer y había aceptado voluntariamente el Kira…

« ¡No me habría molestado! Si decidió "salvarle" la vida, pudo dejármelo sin darle el Kira. Yo lo habría cuidado. ¡Habría sido más fácil darle felicidad y no tendría que estar preocupándome de que uno de estos días desaparezca! ».

Hattori presumía de ser un buen hombre, de tener metas y ser magnánimo. ¡Pura mierda!

Yukimi se detuvo en la calle, jadeando y doblándose sobre sí. En el cielo estalló un trueno que asustó a un niño del otro lado de la acera. El rubio, cuyas piernas temblaban adoloridas, miró en su dirección. La señora estaba cargando al bebé y le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarse.

La lluvia empezó a caer. Las gotas frías le produjeron al rubi_o _un escalofrío casi doloroso.

« Esto no es culpa de Hattori, sino mía. Yo me encariñé con Yoite, sabiendo que… ». Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al notar aquella silueta del callejón. Podría reconocerla donde fuera.

—¡Yoite! —Bramó y sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr en su dirección. Casi es atropellado por un auto; el chofer empezó a gritarle y él lo mandó callar. Siguió hasta quedar dentro del callejón e hincarse rápidamente hacia el muchacho largo y delgado que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, ya empapado igual que Yukimi.

El rubio giró al muchacho boca arriba, acunándolo en su pecho.

Miedo, ira, desesperación se juntaban en su pecho y le impedían razonar del todo. Sólo una pequeña aglomeración de personas parecía ligeramente interesadas en la escena, pero otras no le daban mucha importancia; tal vez pensaban que se trataba de su hermano drogadicto o algo parecido.

Nada más errado.

Yoite no compartía lazos de sangre con Yukimi. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Yukimi nunca había entendido al menor, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría. Al mismo tiempo, Yoite nunca se acercaría lo suficiente, jamás le abriría el corazón.

—¡Yoite! ¡Oe, Yoite! —Llamó, quitándole los mechones oscuros del rostro—. ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Zarandeó sin éxito al joven. Éste tenía sombras bajo los ojos y la boca ligeramente abierta, tan pálido y frío que Yukimi creyó que estaba hablándole a un cadáver.

—No te atrevas a morir, Yoite —dijo, con la voz ronca y baja—. Por favor, no te mueras.

Atrajo el cuerpo del chico al suyo y empezó a frotarle los brazos con las manos.

—Vamos, Yoite.

Sentía la suave y débil respiración del menor golpeándole en el cuello. Era como una agradable caricia a la que su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida, después del frío de la lluvia que seguía empapándole.

—Yoite, sea lo que sea que escuchaste, es una completa mentira —insistió, con la voz más suave—. Escucha, no voy a dejarte. Mi casa es la tuya. Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que… hasta que… —la voz se le perdió—. Yoite, quédate conmigo.

Vio atentamente el rostro del menor. Se alivió cuando los párpados de éste se apretaron un poco más y luego, lentamente, empezaron a abrirse. Los ojos azules de Yoite brillaban, pero la esclerótica estaba enrojecida, señal de que había llorado.

Yukimi se sintió un verdadero imbécil.

—Yukimi —murmuró Yoite con la voz débil. El rubio se esforzó en sonreír y le acarició el rostro al más joven.

—Está bien. Todo estará bien, Yoite.

Y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza del moreno y aspiró el aroma del champú, como sándalo, combinado con el de la lluvia.

El de ojos azul botella no emitió ningún sonido. Tampoco se movió. Únicamente esperó hasta que Yukimi le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le echó la chamarra sobre la cabeza, para protegerlo mejor del frío. Luego, el rubio volvió a cargar con Yoite, cuidadosamente y sin importarle las miradas y cotilleos de las personas.

Ambos regresaron al departamento de Yukimi sin decirse nada. Estaba vacío.

Yukimi pensó que los otros debieron salir también en búsqueda de Yoite; también se habían llevado el carro.

Se dijo que debía llamarlos y decirles que había encontrado a Yoite, pero decidió que tenían que sufrir un poco más… al menos Gau, por obligarlos a meterse en esta situación engorrosa.

Primero mandó a Yoite a meterse en la ducha caliente. Luego entró él, mirando al chico sentándose en el sillón y pareciendo miserable. No se tardó demasiado en la bañera; todavía no desaparecía la sensación de que Yoite no estaría ahí cuando saliera.

Pero ahí estaba. Todavía luciendo como un objeto abandonado o un gatito herido.

Yukimi se sentó a su lado, con una toalla en el cuello. Miró detenidamente a Yoite, vestido con su larga pijama azul y todavía con la toalla en el pelo húmedo.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, Yoite —dijo al fin, con la voz queda y desviando la mirada. Silencio fue su respuesta—. ¿Me oyes? —Preguntó, para asegurarse. Yoite asintió una vez—. ¿Lo prometes?

En esta ocasión, no obtuvo ni un asentimiento. Le dio tiempo al chico de responder, cualquier cosa. No tenía intensión de presionarlo.

—Pero tú dijiste que… —empezó a decir entonces el joven, pero Yukimi soltó un grito y se golpeó las rodillas. Yoite se quedó callado, apretando las manos en su regazo; el rubio les echó un vistazo. Estaban negras... no, más bien de un color ceniciento, igual que las de una estatua.

—¡No me hagas caso! Olvida lo que oíste —pidió, con el ceño fruncido—. Porque no es cierto. Yo… —hizo una pausa, con las mejillas poniéndose rojas—, yo quiero que te quedes aquí. Conmigo. No porque sea mi deber, ni porque te tenga lástima. Yo… _te quiero. _

Notó de inmediato la tensión en Yoite. El chico levantó la mirada, tan escandalizado que parecía le hubiera dicho que iba a matarlo… e incluso entonces, creía que no se alarmaría tanto.

—Por favor, no digas eso —pidió el chico, haciendo que Yukimi se exasperara un poco. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—¡¿Ah?! Oye, me ha costado admitirlo en voz alta. ¡Che, mocoso! Eres tan…tan… —Yoite esperó, en sus ojos podía ver que aguardaba por un insulto. ¿Tan a mal iba a tomarse sus sentimientos?

Yukimi se puso de pie y respiró profundo, contando hasta diez y apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, entonces? —Demandó—. Y no te pienses quedar callado o decir que no lo sabes.

—La verdad. Lo que dijiste antes…

Yukimi se volvió hacia Yoite.

—Esas eran mentiras.

—Yo sé que así es como te sientes. Así se sienten todos con respecto a mí… soy una carga, una herramienta apenas —su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos, que no se apartaban de Yukimi, brillaban por el dolor—. No quiero que seas amable conmigo, porque yo no te puedo dar nada a cambio. Así que, ¡sólo dime la verdad!

—Tsk. La verdad… maldito seas —susurró el rubio, dando las zancadas que lo separaban del chico y tomando su mentón con dureza, levantándolo para obligar a Yoite a mirarlo; la toalla se deslizó hasta el sillón. El chico, casi por instinto, levantó la mano y le apuntó con el Kira, pero el rubio fue más rápido y con la mano libre, le tomó de la muñeca y desvió el ataque hacia el techo. Yoite no disparó, pues antes de entender del todo las cosas, Yukimi se inclinó hacia su rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios; mucho más impulsivo y violento que antes. La exasperación hizo de aquel beso algo un poco doloroso.

Yoite gimió en su boca, pero no intentó soltarse. Por fin, luego de unos segundos, Yukimi se enderezó y le soltó. El chico estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que casi se salían de sus cuencas.

El corazón del rubio latía con inusitada fuerza, pero él estaba feliz.

—¡Te amo! —Exclamó, con fuerza y seguridad—. Esa es la verdad que me estás exigiendo, Yoite. Ninguna otra. —Tomó aire—. Sí, anoche pensé que sería mejor que te fueras, porque no soporto la idea de que cuando el Kira termine contigo, yo me quedaré solo. No quiero verte morir, porque te amo.

La cara de Yoite estaba tan —adorablemente— roja. El moreno también estaba temblando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a corregirme? ¡Recuerda, Yoite, que soy mayor que tú! Los adultos ya saben lo que quieren.

Yoite bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de Yukimi.

—Eres libre de decidir qué hacer ahora —agregó Yukimi—. Si sabiendo esto, no quieres quedarte, podría comprenderlo. Pero no… no me habría perdonado que te fueras pensando algo que dije porque tenía… porque tenía un poco de miedo.

Esperó por alguna respuesta, pero el chico ni habló ni tampoco se movió.

—¿De verdad… no me odias? —Preguntó Yoite con un hilo de voz. El rubio parpadeó y suspiró nuevamente, rascándose la nuca.

—Hombre, ¿acabas de escuchar lo que te dije?

—Tampoco te odio… —susurró Yoite, haciendo que Yukimi escuchara algo rompiéndose en su pecho; sonaba como una alcancía al caer—. Jamás podría odiarte.

« Joder. Me ha dolido… un poco. Tío, ¡qué vergüenza! Siento que estoy de vuelta en la primaria, cuando buscas pareja para San Valentín y cuando te confiesas, ¡te mandan a freír espárragos! ».

—¿Ves? Asunto resuelto —dijo Yukimi, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos—. No era… tan difícil. —Hizo una pausa y se dio media vuelta—. Bueno, supongo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

—¿Yukimi? —Llamó, con una nota temblorosa. El rubio le miró.

—¿Sí?

—Si esto es un sueño… ¿podría… darte un beso… de buenas… noches?

Yukimi pestañeó rápidamente.

—¿Su-supongo?

Yoite se puso de pie, apretando los puños en los costados. Se acercó lentamente a Yukimi y levantó la mirada. El instante quedó y el rubio deseó que fuera así para siempre.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza. Puso los labios sobre los suyos. Todavía no rompía el beso cuando Yukimi empezó a sonreír.

Yoite se separó, aun sin mirarlo. El rubio le puso la mano en el rostro.

—Yoite…

—Te amo—soltó el menor, rápidamente, como si esperase arrepentirse de un momento a otro. Yukimi sintió que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho y se estremeció, de puro gozo. En ese momento, hizo una tregua con el miedo y la muerte; se le olvido que aquellas cosas existían.

—Esto es lo mejor que me podrías dar a cambio —musitó, sonriendo feliz mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente—. Yoite… —le complació oír el suspiro del menor al oír su nombre—, voy a amarte incluso después de tu muerte.

El menor tragó saliva y se aferró al brazo de Yukimi, asintiendo, incapaz de decir nada.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

—No puedo creer que no encontremos a Yoite. Todo es culpa mía —gimió Gau, mientras entraban en el departamento de Yukimi.

—Y encima, tampoco sabemos a dónde ha ido mi hermano…

Raiko frunció el ceño. Su mirada estaba fija en la toalla del sillón; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hay alguien en casa —murmuró y se encaminó al pasillo. Los otros dos le siguieron hasta la recámara de Yukimi; la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y se escuchaban los ronquidos del rubio.

Gau y Kahiko estuvieron a punto de gritar al ver que, acurrucados en la cama, estaban dormidos Yoite y Yukimi. El menor tenía pegada la espalda al pecho del mayor, hecho una bolita como siempre; por su parte, el rubio tenía un brazo debajo de la cabeza de Yoite, como si fuera una almohada, y el otro estaba sobre su cintura, en un medio abrazo.

Gau profirió una especie de grito colérico, debido a la preocupación y culpa que había tenido mientras los otros descansaban tan a gusto. Raiko le tapó la boca y se lo llevó lejos.

Kahiko esperó unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Siempre había pensado que Yoite se parecía al gatito de otrora, con el cual estaba muy encariñado su hermano. También siempre pensó que el rubio le tenía alta estima al chico por esa misma razón.

No fue hasta meses antes que se dio cuenta que Yukimi lo veía como algo más.

Y se alegraba mucho que se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Yoite la verdad. Estaba preocupada por la muerte de Yoite y cómo dejaría a su hermano, pero estaba segura, de que al menos, no podría arrepentirse de haber guardado sus sentimientos, como siempre. Eso resultaba mucho más doloroso.

En especial porque Yoite le correspondía.

Sonrió con intensidad al llegar a la sala y ver a un enfurruñado Gau, junto a Raiko, que le sonreía e intentaba calmar sus malos humos.

Oh, eso le recordaba a Kahiko que también estaba molesta.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para arreglárselas con su hermano. Por ahora, era mejor dejarlo dormir.

**FIN. **

* * *

><p>Oh, ¡al fin me quité la espinita de hacer un fic "romántico" de estos dos! (xD). Me costó casi tres meses terminarlo, por falta de inspiración y eso tan problemático que llamo ItaSaso (.w.) Además, daba su trabajo escribir un "one shot" donde quedaran juntos y se mantuvieran tan poco OoC como fuera posible... jaja, realmente llego un momento en que represento un quebradero de cabeza (.3.) ¡pero lo terminé y eso es lo que me cuenta! Bueno, eso y sus muy preciados review (uwu), que deseo haberme ganado a costa de esta historia (nwn)<p>

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado la historia y que haya alguien leyendo hasta acá abajo mis otras tonterías (owoU).

A quien corresponda: ¡Mil gracias por leer y un millón más por comentar!


End file.
